


My wolf in sparkling fur

by AlisFromWonderland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Drinking, M/M, TFLN - Freeform, Texting, Texts From Last Night, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisFromWonderland/pseuds/AlisFromWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texts From Last Night<br/>(562): the black eye was caused by a 12 year old girl in a vampire costume who punched you in the face after you aggresively screamed "TEAM JACOB!" in her face & howled at the moon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My wolf in sparkling fur

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to jumpstart my creative process after the longest time by writing short things. First fic after YEARS so it's pretty bad. Sorry about that.  
> I'm not a native english speaker so if there are any mistakes, let me know.
> 
> rating for: some swearing, some mildly suggestive language.

     It was the morning after Halloween and as per the pack tradition ever since everyone turned twenty-one (Derek could be such a prude sometimes) the night was chased down with varying amounts of alcohol, depending on the level of supernaturalness of each individual. During an incident involving depressed Derek, evil Peter and a truly obscene amount of Everclear a few years back it was discovered that werewolves could, in fact get drunk given they had the money and the ability to shut down their taste-buds. The downside was, as was discovered during the same incident after which Derek swore off alcohol, they didn’t have as strong hold on their wolf side when under influence. With all this knowledge it became an unwritten rule that the Halloween night was the only night when the werewolves could drink themselves to near-death in exchange for Derek paying for it. The night soon became the pack’s stand-in for all other holidays, especially after the whole pack started part time living in the remodeled Hale house. The human members soon jumped on the train, enjoying this as much as the werewolves, considering they weren’t being laughed at by werewolves who didn’t suffer the morning after.

 

     Considering all this, it wasn’t at all surprising, when Stiles woke up with a splitting headache and the taste of a month old sock used to wipe the locker room floor in his mouth. The few scratches were also fairly common. What came as a bit of a shock was the fact that his whole body hurt as if he was used as a punching bag by an angry alpha and the black eye he saw in the mirror when got to the bathroom. He was sure none of his friends would do this to him, drunk or not, and the though of not remembering a feature-creature that hurt him sobered him up very quickly. Especially considering he was at the house with no-one else there.

 

     Stiles searched his whole room trying to find his phone, but it was nowhere in sight. Finally, he found it charging on the tv stand. Underneath it was a piece of paper with “He wasn’t a werewolf but I do appreciate the sentiment. Still not amused by you referencing the damn book all the time though. Especially when you fuck it up and make it even worse.” written on it, in Derek’s uncharacteristic cursive handwriting. Cursing his propensity for never remembering anything after his fifth shot, he took his phone and texted Derek.

 

**_To: Alpha Eyebrows_**

_what the fuck happened last night?_

 

He didn’t have to wait long for an answer. Derek was always the first of the whole pack to wake up after a night like that.

 

**_From: Alpha Eyebrows_ **

_good morning to you too Stiles._

**_From: Alpha Eyebrows_ **

_or should I call you Bella?_

 

He was also amazingly sassy once he got over the woe-is-me stage of his life. “The damn book” at least started to make sense now, but it didn’t explain a thing.

 

**_To: Alpha Eyebrows_ **

_ha. I bet that would burn a lot more if you ANSWERED THE QUESTION._

**_From: Apha Eyebrows_ **

_a lot happened. maybe you’d like to specify?_

 

Stiles was sure Derek knew what he was referring to. He also knew that if it was something serious, Derek wouldn’t joke like this. It made him relax a little.

 

**_To: Alpha Eyebrows_ **

_why do I have a damn black eye. and why do I feel like a got run over by Roscoe._

**_From: Alpha Eyebrows_ **

_see how easy that was?_

 

**_From: Alpha Eyebrows_ **

_the black eye was caused by a 12 year old girl in a vampire costume who punched you in the face after you aggressively screamed TEAM JACOB! in her face & howled at the moon. you then tried to climb me while telling her to “just wait ‘till my wolf in sparkling fur gets you back for that”_

**_From: Alpha Eyebrows_ **

_and when I didn’t do anything you pouted, yelled something about Bella setting the standards too high and ran off_

**_From: Alpha Eyebrows_ **

_I found you sleeping in the dirt near the creek down from the house so I’d say you rolled down to it._

Well. That would explain the run-over feeling.

 

**_To: Alpha Eyebrows_ **

_and why is no-one here laughing at me?_

In hindsight, he should suspect something like this. He tended to lose whatever flimsy filter he had when intoxicated and in Derek’s presence. That’s why he tried to stay with Scott every time he got drunk, as to not accidentally lay the truth about his crush on the unsuspecting alpha.

 

**_From: Alpha Eyebrows_ **

_when I got you home they were already there and you choose that exact moment to wake up and proclaim that sparkly or not I could break beds as good as any vampire and demanded I proved it. I’d say they were trying to avoid more mental scars caused by your drunk blabbering by going home._

 

Stiles just stood there, while the dread of the situation crept through his bones. The teasing was going to be merciless. The whole pack knew, or at least suspected he had feelings for Derek and now he knew it too. He was ready to play it off as a joke, when the phone chimed in his hand with another text.

 

**_From: Alpha Eyebrows_ **

_it was a good thing they left too. those things you described that I should do were almost enough to send me running for the hills. until you asked me to wait till morning so you would remember them. so, I’m at the store now… what kind of lube do you want?_

 

The phone hit the ground as Stiles’ hand went slack with shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.


End file.
